Puse un hechizo en ti
by Lady Yuu
Summary: La habitación 201 y Shiraishi son testigos de un escalofriante y perturbador ritual de amor a Tezuka por parte de Fuji mientras Yukimura le ayuda.


**Esta gente da miedo… bueno y yo por andar sabiendo cosas que no debo. Me inspiré. Bueno, esta pareja es conocida como la SadistPair y bueno, son aterradores, ¿no? Mi primer fic de suspenso y terror.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: como siempre ningún personaje es mío… y ni quiero, bueno nada más a Sanada.**

 **Puse un hechizo en ti**

Eran amigos, conocidos o quien sabe qué cosa. A veces me parecían cómplices. De esos que asaltan un banco, entierran un cadáver, a los que nunca debes acercarte. Me simpatizaban pero de lejos, de vez en cuando, un mensaje, saludos de fin de semana. Ahora me parecen las personas más aterradoras que he conocido. Siento que he caído en desgracia. Confieso que me da un poco de miedo dormir por las noches. No vaya a ser que él que termine siendo parte de un rito satánico, culto a Moloch o quien sabe, sea yo. Quizá es el karma por asustar a Kin-chan con aquello del poder mágico destructivo de mi brazo. Con los miles de cuentos que le dije para controlarlo. Quizá la mala persona sea yo.

Me arrepiento de haber despertado esa noche. Los ruidos que hacían no eran nada discretos. Medio abrí un ojo y oí la voz de Fuji, la risa de Yukimura. Me senté en la cama. Entre la oscuridad intente ver que sucedía. La risa de Yukimura me helo la sangre, no era una risa como la que acostumbraba oír. La voz de Fuji era un susurró pero me recordó al aire que es cortado por una espada. Afuera estaba lloviendo. Todo el escenario se pintó como un cuento de Lovecraft. Aunque sólo haya leído uno me dio mucho miedo. Trague saliva. No pude hablar. La noche se sentía pesada y hacía frío. Aguce el oído, pudiera ser que escuchara mejor la conversación.

—Mi hermana me enseñó cómo hacerlo— dijo Fuji— ella sabe mucho de estas cosas. Una vez más gracias por ayudarme.

— Esta bien, me parece divertido y entretenido. Pero, ¿en realidad funciona?

— Dice mi hermana que es cien efectivo. No lo quiero perder. La distancia siempre separa a las personas.

— Pobre Fuji, debe ser difícil para ti. No puedo entender mucho tu sentimiento porque nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de Sanada.

Hubo silencio después de esa pequeña conversación. Oí el ruido de una bolsa, objetos en el suelo y la luz de una vela mostraba las sombras en la pared. Fuji y Yukimura eran como dos demonios salidos de la pared que estaban haciendo… quien sabe qué cosa pero aunque no quisiera saber, iba a saberlo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso?— preguntó Yukimura.

— En la cocina y algunas cosas las traía conmigo por si acaso.

— ¿Ya pensabas hacer esto?

— No, no pensé que Tezuka se fuera…

— Siempre es bueno traer consigo veladoras, cabellos del amante, listones rojos— la voz de Yukimura de pronto fue dulce. Las sombras en la pared me mostraron un acto sencillo, el beso en la mejilla de este a Fuji.

— Para que funcione bien el hechizo… debo tener sexo con alguien que no esté ligado a mí en ningún aspecto emocional. Bañarme con la sangre del conejo que está en la bolsa mientras se queman los cabellos de Tezuka sobre la vela roja.

Trate de no hacer ningún ruido, si era posible ni respirar. No sé qué de lo que oí era más aterrador. Volví a tragar saliva. Las sombras se movían en la pared como una película. Yukimura se quitó el pijama. Fuji se levantó e hizo lo mismo. No era desconocida la relación que tenía cada uno con sus compañeros. Después de todo ellos ni siquiera parecían muchachos. Siempre eran confundidos con niñas. Hasta los de preparatoria los confundieron.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? Bueno, estar del otro lado— preguntó Fuji.

— Sí, con Akaya una vez… pero te confieso que me gusta más ser pasivo. Sanada tiene mucha energía.

Fuji suspiró. Imagine su rostro tranquilo dibujando una sonrisa.

— Yo siempre he querido ser más activo con Tezuka, pero… es difícil convencerlo. Pero después de esto, va a ser completamente mío y…

Fuji calló. La sombra de Yukimura se abalanzó sobre él con un beso que apagó su voz. En cinco minutos sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus besos y alguna risa. Fuji decía algo de una bolsa donde estaban los restos del conejo que probablemente iba a ser parte del menú de mañana pero ahora lo utilizaría para su ritual. Las sombras comenzaron a tomar formas diferentes. Fuji seguro estaba acomodando todo lo necesario. Yukimura parecía mirarlo con curiosidad.

— Listo. Cuando estés dentro de mí, me vas a bañarme con la esponja negra y la sangre del conejo mientras yo quemó el cabello de Tezuka en la vela. Procuremos no hacer mucho desorden. Se nos olvida Shiraishi.

— Este bien. Pero… ¿si se despierta?

Y me quede helado. Despacio me acosté cubriéndome con las sabanas. Me repetía en mi mente, duerme, duerme, piérdete en el sueño. Tú no has visto nada, no has oído nada. Lo siguiente que escuche me quitó las ganas de moverme.

— Lo sacrificaremos — dijo Fuji con naturalidad, como si hablara de comida, de un juego de tenis—hacemos que lo violen los de preparatoria.

Yukirmura rió de una forma entre musical y aterradora. Yo estaba tieso, mi respiración incluso se había detenido.

— No va a despertar. Le di una infusión especial para dormir— dijo Yukimura— aunque la idea del sacrificio me gustó. ¿Podría pedir un deseo para mí?

Comprendí por qué tanta insistencia antes de dormir con el mentado té de flores. Tuvo efecto a la mitad, pues al instante caí dormido pero ahora… ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Deseaba desaparecer o que me tragara la cama. Que me escupiera en las afueras de este campamento.

Luego de cinco minutos las sombras se convirtieron en una sola. Fuji gemía muy bajito y Yukimura se movía tras de él mientras enjuagaba la sangre del conejo en el cuerpo de Fuji. Comenzó a oler mal. Imagine los restos del conejo, las vísceras, la cabeza, la sangre en el cuerpo de Fuji y quise vomitar. Trate de pensar en otra cosa pero el olor no ayudaba mucho. El asco era insoportable que tuve que aguantar la respiración. Las náuseas desaparecieron cuando la flama de la vela que los alumbraba hizo una pequeña explosión o chispazo que mostró las sombras de aquellos niños de secundaria en demonios.

A Yukimura lo llamaban el "el hijo de Dios" de cual dios se referían. Porque la sombra que reflejaba la pared no era la de un dios si no la de un demonio, deforme, gigantesco. La sombra de Fuji incluso tenía alas. Esperaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Empezó a oler a quemado. Probablemente era el cabello de Tezuka. Pobre Tezuka… ¿Quién en el mundo se mete con personas locas? Poco a poco me acostumbre al aroma a quemado la sangre. Las sombras continuaron unidas por unos diez minutos más. Seguían con sus formas demoniacas hasta que, supongo, por el gemido ahogado de Fuji ya habían terminado. Las sombras regresaron a ser humanas de nuevo. Sin embargo, la flama mostraba una figura en la pared. ¿Quién era?

Fuji comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña. Yukimura estaba de pie con la cabeza agachada. La figura que se proyectó sobre la vela, comenzó a crecer hasta quedar del tamaño de la habitación. Se acercó a Fuji y le entregó algo. Yukimura cayó de rodillas. La figura se desvaneció en la pared. La vela se apagó.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Fuji?

— No lo sentiste. Era un macrobio. Son como los mensajeros del diablo. ¡Esta echo! Mira…

Ninguno habló por escasos dos minutos.

— Lo tengo. Te dije que funcionaría.

Volví a escuchar ruido de objetos, bolsas, ropa.

— Limpiemos todo antes de amanezca. Todo tiene que estar igual y Shiraishi no se de cuenta — habló Fuji.

—Oye… nunca has pensado, no sé… utilizar estos conocimientos para usarlos contra tus enemigos.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? Este fue un hechizo de amor. Pero… dime, quizá podamos hacerlo algo, te debo el favor.

— Nunca has pensando en deshacerte de Atobe. ¿No te cae mal?

— No, jamás ha sido malo conmigo o con alguno de mis compañeros. ¿Por qué?

— Fuji… ¿Qué no sabes? Está interesado en Tezuka. Yo lo odio porque un día salió con Sanada, según que fueron a ver un Tango. El instinto te dice otra cosa. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

— Sí, pero el problema no es Atobe ya. Tezuka estará conmigo. ¿Quieres que hagamos un hechizo para Sanada?

La risa de Yukimura sonó un poco fuerte.

— Pero sacrificaremos al perro de Atobe…

— Por donde sea quieres joder a Atobe

— Lo merece… pero pensaré en tu oferta. Sanada no necesita hechizos, él desde que me conoció quedo amarrado a mí. Quien sabe porque.

— Tal vez tú eres un hechizo, Yukimura.

Después continuaron limpiando. A la hora los oí regresar a sus camas. Entre risas y comentarios banales sobre el entrenamiento por la mañana. Sólo hasta ese momento pude moverme. Levantarme e ir al baño. Al volver sentí la fría mano de Yukimura tocando mi muñeca. La luz de la luna entraba por la habitación, gracias a ella pude ver los ojos fríos de Yukimura. Me jaló de la muñeca y casi caigo sobre él. Quede justo en la altura de su boca en mi oído y susurro con una voz que no era la suya. Era cortada y como si proviniera de una radiodifusora con interferencia.

— Cierra los ojos y la boca— susurró. Su mano estaba fría casi helada así como la habitación— o serás el conejo.

Luego la mano de Yukimura se dejó caer en la cama. Al mirarlo estaba completamente dormido. Me alejé despacio, aun paralizado. Al girar me encontré con los ojos de Fuji, unos ojos que tampoco eran suyos, eran rojos, intensos y brillantes. No pude moverme. Al paso de un minuto, Fuji cayó a la cama como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Fui a mi cama esto no era normal. Y yo tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente. Ellos actuaban normal. En efecto el suelo estaba limpio y el olor de sangre se había ido. Salude con normalidad aunque por dentro estaría temblando. El tiempo que estuviera cerca de ellos tenía que ser lo menos posible. Aunque iba a ser imposible.

— Oye, Shiraishi… tus libros están en el suelo— dijo confundido Fuji.

Al ir a ver, en efecto estaban todos mis libros en el suelo y no recuerdo escuchar ruido alguno. Tome uno por uno y por extraño que parezca, la biblia estaba abierta en los juicios del rey Salomón. La tome despacio y leí uno de los versículos. A mi lado sólo podía observar los pies de Fuji y Yukimura, como si me vigilaran, como si esperasen que cometiera un error.

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer y si les gusto el fic o alguna impresión me gustaría saberla …**


End file.
